


Jason Todd: An Unsurprising Accidental Death

by FoxxyLindy



Category: Batman: A Death in the Family - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyLindy/pseuds/FoxxyLindy
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a work of fan ﬁction of Jason Todd, a character in the DC comics, and the real event in 1988, which DC pulled up a phone poll and comic readers were given a chance to determine Jason’s death. All characters, except one original character Jenny Annette, are created and owned by DC, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of DC. This was created for a school assignment, not for ﬁnancial gain, and is not a part of DC’s canon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was born as a mistake, he grumbled. 
> 
> Any nut from Crime Alley [1] was determined to become rotten rubbish as long as one was alive. 
> 
> While that made jail to him so unsurprising to accept, he never thought of being a brand-new person after three years when he was released from that filthy cage.
> 
> Foolish sun, always reminded me of those fake good days, he thought, walking freely along the street. 
> 
> I so damn wanted to go to books again [2]. I missed that feeling.
> 
> And a decent job, not suck drugs [3] again.
> 
> It sucks, he grumbled, my damn birth, damn alms, damn druggies, damn jail, 
> 
> and the worst thing in hell, to restart my hope-dead life.

No one knows how they formed the squad “ _Gotham Knights_ [4]”, they only know that they have a common enemy, “ _Arkham Fairyland._ ”

**Batman** \--aka **_Bruce Wayne_** \--the president of Wayne Enterprise, **Nightwing** \--aka **_Dick Grayson_** \--a Brudhaven Police, and **Robin** [5]\--aka **_Jason Todd_** \--is still a college student. Their lives supposed to be completely separated, until the reality show _Who’s Still Alive_ brought them together as a team to compete with another team for victory. The rule of the game is that each time the losing side has to " _kill_ " (kick out) a teammate; through the first two rounds their team has lost **Batgirl** , and the other team lost a girl nicked **Poison Ivy**.

Well, it couldn’t be said that there is no gain at all, at least their reality show has become a hot-discussed topic on the Internet. A large number of fans pour into their temporary Instagram and Facebook accounts (in order to protect their true identity, yes they must keep anonymous), making passionate remarks under each dynamic, including but not limited to complimenting Nightwing’s fantastic hips[6] (obviously he is very disgusted with that), the leniency of Batman and **Black Mask** , and the cold jokes from **Riddle** and **Joker**.

Only Jason, the black sheep, does not get along well with his fans. Many of his violent actions and straightforward words have driven many people away, and those who have viewed his photos and texts of last-century-style on his social accounts think he is a nerd. Therefore, the audiences’ evaluations of him often leads to two extremes: those who support him are convinced by his unique personality charm, while anti-fans think he is totally a freak and unreasonable.

And that's why Dick had to give up his wonderful evening time and choose to talk with Jason. _Act gently, interact with fans, follow the trend closely_ , offering him suggestions while at the same time carefully observing his attitude in order to prevent a duel at the spot when he touches one of his sensitive nerves. If it isn't for the sake of friends, Dick would definitely refuse such a thankless and encroaching on him, yet Bruce’s decision of being his helper instead of dating any beautiful lady already make him grateful enough to go.

"Don’t thank me. Alfred drove me out."

The evening of September [7] still reserves a little summer heat; cicadas hide in the layers of leaves, and the smell of campfire barbecue seems to be floating in the distance. Dick and Bruce brought Jason dinner from a fast-food restaurant and drove towards his house.

* * *

It is totally dark when Jason returns home. Besides the dilapidated streets are a few houses glowing dim lights, and his cabin has been completely shaded in the night together with the trees around it. Tired out, he takes the key out of his pocket and opens the door.

“Evening home, evening sofa [8], evening——what the hell are you guys doing here!”

On the sofa sit Dick and Bruce calmly staring at him. The TV is on, playing silly comedy shows. Paper cups and popcorn bags, all opened and half-filled, are spread everywhere on sofa, table, and floor.

The house falls into embarrassing silence.

“Go-od e-ve-ning lit-tle wing[9]~” _sings_ Dick with a typical Nightwing smile. “Look outside and how awe-some the weather is! Wanna some popcorn?”

Silence, then suddenly Jason breaks out “Wholly sh*t! Get out of my sofa or I----”

“Dinner on table. Help yourself,” cuts Bruce.

“......” Obediently Jason opens the bag: two spicy hotdogs and a carton of milk spreading warmth and yummy smell. A sticker with an _ill-looking_ happy face is on the wrapping as it must be drawn by——bloody damn Dick! He takes his meal and heavily (intentionally) throws himself into sofa between the two.

Poor sofa, a _200-pound sulking guy_ [10] must make you hurt, mutters Dick, carefully.

* * *

Watching television is soooo boring......especially when you are overthrow for a whole day, Jason thinks, couldn’t stop nodding his head until Dick suddenly calls his name.

"Uh, Jason?" Dick tried carefully.

"What?"

"Errrrr I think, um, sometimes you act too extreme in shows that annoy the customers. Unintelligible, I suppose?” Oh damn, I mess up everything.

“What the hell you mean?” Jason disrupts Dick before he finishes his ridiculous speech. "You think I'm too serious on the show? Damn, I'm all for our team's good!"

"Your performance on live show is too aggressive, and there have been a lot of criticisms toward your violence online, which is no good to your future development." Bruce sums up, saving Dick.

"Bingo. Just think of how many kids will be scared by the image of a fierce strong muscle man,” Dick replies. “Consider the show effects, little wing."

Jason's face twists. He stands up from the sofa with his arms folding in front of his chest, frowning at them both. "Fine, whatever you want, I'll try not to make people bleed next time. That’s all I can do." Jason finds their faces relax and smile. "That’s enough, uh?"

"Why not post something fun on your website? Live broadcasts of fitness tutorials, or read your latest favorite novel. No offense, most people online think you are a violent criminal who is stubborn and irritable." You deserve it, Doctor’s degree of fan-attracting, Dick.

"I’m visiting Ma Gunn's orphanage [11] tomorrow." Jason says suddenly.

There was a terrible silence in the room for a moment. All of them know what Ma Gunn's orphanage means to Jason. After the death of his mother he had been lived (or more accurately, _caged_ ) in that cold and dark place, until that accident which directly brought him into jail. Without any words, Bruce puts his hand on Jason’s shoulder. _If I couldn’t face the cruelty of the world with you, then at least let me share your pain and sadness [12]._

Jason doesn’t response to Bruce’s action, but sensing his muscles relaxes under his hand, Bruce knows that he has accepted.

“Thanks, but I’m not that sensitive. If you wish me to do something to compensate, I could shoot a vlog and probably with short interviews.”

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cough, cough, cough.

Jenny wakes up by endless drastic cough, which almost throws her lungs out. Her face soon flushed with blood, and tears run out across her cheeks. A strong wind blows inside her bedroom, banding the window against the wall with a loud “Bang!”

About to lose her breath, Jenny reaches her trembling hands toward the inhaler on the table (while knocks down a water bottle), and sends it towards her mouth. Deeply inhales, waits for 10 seconds, slowly exhales, repeat the steps……her face turns normal and her body isn’t shaking any more. Jenny puts on her clothes and carefully closes the window. It must be a chilly windy night, she thinks.

After making herself breakfast and doing the dishes, Jenny surprisingly finds that she hasn’t seen any kid or adult during the last few hours, as on usual days they will crowd in the dining room and make as much noise as they could, and sometimes teasing her for not able to speak a fluent sentence.

Being alone is awesome, Jenny tells herself, I could start my s _ecret mission_ and not be distracted. She quickly runs into a pile of old shelves and gingerly comes out with a pot----of _mud_. She gently sets the pot on the ground and uses her tooth cup watering the mud.

I really want to plant something; she talks to herself. Anything, even a button or a stripe of shoe lace. But the encyclopedia says they will only grow in spring, and now is September far too late. Jenny stares at her pot for a little while, then decides to go to Ma Gunn for help. Maybe she has some ideas, she considers.

She searches the whole orphanage for others’ traces, and finally hears joyful shouts far away at the gates. She keeps her head down on her pot and walks faster, until she suddenly hits on someone’s legs----a strange young man.

* * *

Jason just finished his vlog shoot and the interview.

I shouldn’t come, he talks to himself. He was forced to share his bullsh*t old days, of being an _honor graduate_ from those tumbledown cells and disgusting rusty smells. But he still replies that despite his anger, he still has to thank this place for teaching him how to survive and master basic skills in this complex society. Feedbacks online begin to turn mild and supportive, while still a few acridly pinpoint that he pays no respect to public welfares. Whatever, I finished my task, he thinks.

And when he is hanging around in this familiar but strange place, he straightly crushes into a little girl, holding a pot of, what, mud?

“I’m sorry Sir, I’m not intended to do so,” Jenny quickly stands up and trying to wipe away dirt Jason’s pants. “I’m too focused on creating my beautiful garden but I have nothing to plant in this pot.” She shows her pot to Jason.

“Indeed. Autumn is the time for harvest and withering, not for nurturing new lives,” Jason nods. “And by the way, call me Jason, I don’t want to sound like a stubborn obsolete noble.”

“Yes, Mr., hm, Jason. You know how to grow plants and take care of them? I always want to be a gardener when I grow up! Wake up every morning by the sounds of birds and aromas of flowers,” Jenny’s eyes immediately sparkle with excitements. “Oh, sorry. Jenny Annette, just Jenny please.”

Jason replies with a slight smile. “Cool, a new little horticulturist in this city. I know a madam who’s also fascinated in plants and opens her own flow shop. I think you two will get along very well.” He looks at her pot. “So, what’re you growing there?”

Jenny drops her eyes and stays quiet. Autumn breeze touches her cheeks with the mixture of chilly moisture, ruffles a neat heap of leaves nearby. The book says now is too cold to grow anything. Besides, I don’t have any seeds to plant; she plans to reply so, but starts with continuous serious coughs.

“Ohhh stay easy, easy. I haven’t realized that you dislike this question, just please stay silent if you want.” Apparently, Jason is scared by Jenny’s reaction. He looks around for somebody to help, but now is afternoon’s free time; all children and teachers are having fun on the playground. At last he takes Jenny to the lobby and pours her a glass of water. “Are you feeling good now,” he asks when Jenny’s face finally turns normal and breaths slow down.

“Yes, thank you,” she takes a slow deep breath. “As you see, I’m too weak of every slight weather change, even a blow of gentle wind. So probably there won’t be a day for my dream of a gardener come true.”

“Don’t be that gloomy, girl. You’re still young, and _life will always give you a chance to restart, no matter what terrible days you once experienced [13]_,” so firmly Jason says. “I think I have saved some pansy seeds in my apartment, maybe I can bring you some next time and you’ll see the flowers next spring.”

“ _I believe, everything is a seed; only though burial, life exists [14]_,” he then adds.

“Sure, a promise is a promise.”

* * *

Jason comes across a man when he gets out of the orphanage.

“Such a surprise to see you here Mr. Todd. Even though we have met several times, I still can't guess what kind of person you are.”

“So am I, Roman Sionis,” Jason greets. “I’m curious why you show here. What, feeling tired of indulgent lives and girls so seeking fresh air in this humble alley?”

“Wooo don’t be so hostile bro, I know more about you than just _Jason_. If we weren't on opposite sides, I might have had a better chance to appreciate your talent.” Roman shows an elusive smile. “I just watched your talk on your ins, pretty touching uh? I'm even thinking of buying you coffee tomorrow, would you?”

“Sorry, no time. And I don’t think we are any closer than colleagues,” Jason refuses and walks away. The conversation makes him uncomfortable.

Roman still remains as Jason passes away. “ _So you are 0% curious about the truth of that crime?_ ” He suddenly speaks, and satisfactorily hears Jason stops immediately.

“……What do you want?”

“Chill, my boy. I know someone who might know something about that day. Meet me at Iceberg Club [15] at 10 in the morning if you are interested. _Don’t panic, we are trying to help you, getting out of the trouble._ ” Without waiting for Jason’s answer, he quickly walks to his car, and drives away from Jason’s vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annotations:  
> [13] This is an implication of Jason’s past.  
> [14] This is actually a short poem written by a Chinese poet called Gu Cheng (顾城). The Chinese version is “我相信，那一切都是种子。只有经过埋葬，才有生机。”  
> [15] Iceberg Club belongs to Penguin, another villain in DC. Just believe that all villain in Gotham have some relations.

**Author's Note:**

> Annotations:  
> [1] Crime Alley locates in slums, with residents like unemployed paupers, drug dealers, and whores. This is the place where Jason was born and grew up.  
> [2] Although Jason appears like an ignorant gangster and dropped out from school, he is obsessed with books and poetry.  
> [3] Jason once did drug trafficking during past days to make a living.  
> [4] Gotham Knights is actually another title for Batman, while in this story it will be Batman’s group name.  
> [5] There are five Robins in total in DC, but in this story, the title “Robin” is especially referred to Jason Todd.  
> [6] Nightwing’s hip is so famous in DC that already becomes a meme and a symbol of him!  
> [7] Time in this story is specifically set; Not only Autumn is the season for the decline of life, but also the poll happened in September 15th and 16th.  
> [8] In comics, Jason greets the furniture when he comes home.  
> [9] “Little wing” is Jason’s nickname given by Nightwing, when Jason was still Robin in comics.  
> [10] Jason was said to be 200 pounds----the heaviest bird among all Robins!  
> [11] Ma Gunn doesn’t open an orphanage in comics, but I just made her does so, and Jason once stayed in there after his mother was dead.  
> [12] This is a scene that I always to see in comics, that Batman and Jason could understand, comfort, and encourage each other, yet sadly they always begin and end their ruthless talks with a serious fight.


End file.
